Herzschlag
by Aersling
Summary: Du hattest nach den Sternen gegriffen und tatsächlich mehr als Träume zu fassen bekommen. Ihn. Ihr hattet etwas gemeinsam. Eine Passion. Keine andere Frau konnte sich auf diese Weise in seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sonnen. Alle anderen langweilten ihn, aber du warst Inspiration. Du warst seine Muse, seine Lust und sein Verderben. Und er war das deine... denn er spielte mit dir


„Du bist hier."

Dieser eine, leise Satz brachte etwas in dir zum Schwingen, als du den leer scheinenden Raum betratest. Ebenso wie die feingliedrigen Hände, die dich von hinten überraschten und sofort begannen sanft dein Schlüsselbein entlang zu streichen. Sie hinderten dich daran, dich zu ihm umzudrehen. Du spürtest seine Gegenwart in deinem Rücken und seufztest wohlig auf. Seine Berührung war spielerisch und leicht. Ein klein wenig auf und ab. Wieder und wieder. Sanft und kitzelnd, wie eine Feder.

„Ja", hauchtest du leise. Er war kein Mann großer Worte, obwohl er dir mit seiner Perfektion, seiner ganzen, undurchdringlichen Art, ein jedes raubte. Aber Sprache war überholt, es gab so viel mehr zwischen euch. Und nichts davon ließ sich mit bloßen, tumben Worten beschreiben. Es war auch nicht nötig.

Sehnsüchtig lehntest du dich weiter in die lang ersehnte und allzu spärliche Berührung. Endlich. Endlich hattet ihr wieder eine Gelegenheit gefunden. Ein richtiges Treffen. Nur zu zweit. Kein verstohlenes Stelldichein, sondern wirklich Zeit für euch. Nur er und du. Ein Käpt'n und sein Crew-Mitglied. Mann und Frau. Geliebter. Du begehrtest ihn schon seit du an Bord gekommen warst, diesen eiskalten und harten Mann. Er war lange der Traum deiner naiven, erotischen Vorstellungen gewesen. Das ferne Objekt deiner unerfüllten Begierde. Du hattest von ihm geträumt, hattest dich an die Stelle der Frauen gewünscht, mit denen er sich in den Häfen der Grand Line hin und wieder vergnügt hatte. Neid und Hass auf diese billigen Weiber hatten dich zerfressen, dich bisweilen beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht. Denn was hatten sie gehabt, was du ihm nicht bieten konntest?

Du wusstest es nicht, würdest es auch nie erfahren, aber mittlerweile war es völlig gleichgültig. Denn es war schon ewig her. Schon längst gab es nur noch dich und ihn. Du hattest nach den Sternen gegriffen und tatsächlich mehr als Träume zu fassen bekommen. Ihn. Nie hättest du zu hoffen gewagt, dass er dich jemals auf diese spezielle Weise wahrnehmen würde, aber dann hattest du bemerkt, dass ihr etwas gemeinsam hattet. Eine Passion. Etwas, was ihm kein anderer Mensch geben konnte. Niemand außer dir. Das wusstest du. Niemanden sonst würde er je so berühren. Keine andere Frau konnte sich auf diese Weise in seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sonnen. Denn alle anderen langweilten ihn, aber du warst Inspiration. Du warst seine einzige Muse, seine Lust und sein Verderben.

Und er war das deine.

Denn er spielte mit dir. Ließ sich unendlich viel Zeit, während er sich Knopf für Knopf deinem Kleid widmete und es letztendlich von deinen schmalen Schultern streifte, so dass du völlig nackt vor ihm standest. Ein kalter Luftzug umspielte deine entblößten Brüste, während sich sein warmer, muskulöser Oberkörper zärtlich an deinen Rücken presste und dich nach vorne schob. Sanft und nachdrücklich auf das Bett zu, wo er dich endlich zu sich herumdrehte und dich auf der dünnen, kalten Matratze in eine liegende Position nieder drückte. Die bereitgelegten Fesseln schlang er in aller Ruhe um deine Handgelenke. Routiniert. Professionell.

„Sind sie zu fest?" Er fragte jedes Mal, obwohl er wusste, dass es perfekt war. So, wie es sein sollte. Aber es gehörte dazu. Zu eurem kleinen Ritual. Ein Zeichen der Fürsorge. Und du wusstest, dass es nach deiner Antwort kein Halten mehr geben würde. Keine Grenze. Du würdest voll und ganz ihm gehören. Ihm allein. Wärst ausgeliefert. Und wie immer reichte nur dieses Wissen, um dich zu erregen.

Ein zarter Rotschimmer schlich sich auf deine Wangen und deine Antwort war nur ein heiseres Flüstern. „Niemals."

Er beugte sich wortlos über dich, während seine Hände plötzlich wieder zart aber schamlos über deinen Körper wanderten und ihn erkundeten. Als er scheinbar zufällig deine steifen Nippel streifte, entkam dir ein Stöhnen und du spürtest, wie sich Feuchtigkeit zwischen deinen Beinen sammelte.

Er machte dich wahnsinnig!

Zu sanft streichelte er deine Seite entlang. Zu langsam liebkoste er deine Haut. Sekunden wurden zu Ewigkeiten. Er ließ keinen Millimeter aus. Widmete sich dann ausführlich der Narbe neben deinem Bauchnabel und folgte zärtlich dem silbrigen Weg, den die alte Kampfverletzung nach unten zeichnete. Ein Zeichen deiner Liebe und Ergebenheit, hattest du sie doch, weil du dich zwischen ihn und eine tödliche Klinge geworfen hattest. Quer nach unten liebkosten seine Hände die verheilte Wunde weiter, bis hin zu deinem leicht hervorstehenden Hüftknochen. Seine Finger hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf dir, setzten dich mehr und mehr in Flammen, während er jede deiner Reaktionen, jedes seichte Zucken deiner Muskeln beobachtete.

Sacht tastete er sich über deine Hüfte weiter, bis seine Hand schließlich auf deinem Schamhügel verharrte. Ein verlangendes Wimmern entkam dir und du verfluchtest stumm die Fesseln, mit denen er dich gebändigt hatte. Gäbe es sie nicht, hättest du ihn spätestens jetzt gepackt und ihn zu dir herunter gezwungen, um endlich Erleichterung für die brodelnde Lust zu finden, die dich verzehrte. Du wolltest ihn. Jetzt.

Aber er war nicht hektisch. Nicht schnell genug. Ließ sich Zeit. Ausgiebig, als genösse er ein exquisites Festmahl, während er dich am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern ließ. Sein süßer Genuss verwandelte sich für dich nach und nach in bittere Folter. Er wusste zu genau, wie empfindlich du mittlerweile warst. Wie intensiv du jeden Hautkontakt herbei sehntest. Dass dieser Hauch von Berührung dich wahnsinniger machte, als es eine feste Hand je vermocht hätte und dass es deine Nerven zum Zerreißen spannte. Weil irgendwann der Moment kommen würde, an dem er dich erlösen würde. Aber noch nicht. Jetzt noch nicht. Und kein Befehl dieser Welt würde daran etwas ändern.

„Bitte!", wimmertest du trotzdem weinerlich. Flehend. Konntest die Hitze kaum noch aushalten. Das Kribbeln, das immer stärker wurde, als würden unendlich viele Ameisen über deine Haut krabbeln. Du konntest nicht mehr benennen, ob du dich wandest, um den Fesseln endlich zu entkommen oder um dich seinen Händen stärker entgegen zu recken. Endlich mehr zu bekommen, als das, was er dir zu geben bereit war. Du gäbest die Welt dafür, wenn du ihn nur ebenso berühren dürftest. Deine Hände in seinen wirren, schwarzen Haaren vergraben und ihn wild küssen, seinen herben Geschmack kosten könntest. Aber er ließ es nicht zu. Hatte die Kontrolle, die dir schon längst entglitten war.

Sein Kopf schoss ob deines Bettelns zu deinem erröteten Gesicht hoch und er ließ vollständig von dir ab. Hinterließ schändliche Leere auf deinem sehnsüchtigen Körper. Du starrtest ihn lustverschleiert an, während du dir unwillkürlich auf die Lippen bisst, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Zu versengend war der unbeherrschte Funke in seinen Augen. Er schnitt geradewegs durch dich hindurch.

Pure Leidenschaft funkelte wild in den schiefergrauen Iriden, die sonst voller düsterer Schatten und zerklüfteter Abgründe waren. Grausam und schön. Wie eine hoch aufragende Klippe, die in majestätischer Erhabenheit der Brandung wiederstand und gleichgültig ob der Schiffe war, die an ihrem harten Stein zerschmettert wurden. Du warst eines dieser Schiffe. Schwach und fragil im Vergleich und du liebtest die Zerstörung, die er dir angedeihen ließ. Er war der Tod und je näher du ihm warst, desto mehr spürtest du das Leben. So wie seine Hände, die sich nun wieder in grausamer Zärtlichkeit über deine Rippen spreizten und sacht den eleganten Bogen der Knochen nachfuhren.

„Du bist ungeduldig." Das raue Timbre strafte die Monotonie seiner Mimik und der Ruhe seiner Handlungen Lügen. Er wollte dich ebenso, wie du ihn. Du wusstest es und trotzdem erschütterte dich die Erkenntnis, dass auch seine Beherrschung längst angeschlagen war. Sie wankte. Fiel letztendlich vor deinen verlangenden Augen in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus im Sturm.

Dein überraschter Aufschrei hallte durch den Raum, als er seine Finger überraschend hart in dich rammte. Du drücktest unwillkürlich den Rücken durch. Kamst ihm instinktiv entgegen, so dass dein heißes Fleisch ihn noch tiefer aufnahm und sich eng und zuckend um ihn zusammenzog. Das war es. Das Ziel. Tod und Heilung. Es war wie eine Lawine. Ein Erdbeben. Eine Naturgewalt, der du nicht entkommen konntest. Es auch nicht wolltest. Wahnsinn und Heilung im selben Moment. Verdammnis und Erlösung. Verboten und herbeigesehnt.

Dein Käpt'n und du.

Du gabst dich völlig überwältigt deinen Empfindungen hin. Verursacht durch seine äußerst geschickte Finger, die dein Innerstes reizten, neckten und weiter, immer weiter mit dir spielten. Grausam. Dich mehr und mehr in Flammen setzen und dich gnadenlos von innen verbrannten. Das animalische Keuchen, das aus dir herausplatze und sich in ein abgehacktes Wimmern verwandelte, als er einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt stimulierte, zauberte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er beugte sich über dich, weidete sich zärtlich an deinem Anblick. Er labte sich ebenso daran wie an allem anderen. So wie du dich an ihm.

Flatternd fielen deine Lider zu, als du dich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konntest, als auf ihn. Seine Finger in dir. Er war überall. Übermächtig. Nahm dich vollständig ein, während du völlig auf deinen Körper reduziert wurdest. Deine brennenden Synapsen. Das übermächtige Kribbeln in den Nervenenden. Die Muskelkontraktion, während sich dein Unterleib zusammenzog. Du konntest nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr atmen. Nur fühlen. Nach Luft schnappen. Die schiere Intensität seiner Berührung ertragen, während seine kundigen Hände dich weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegen jagten. Zu intensiv. Zu viel. Zu schnell. Er tötete dich.

„Du bist so wunderschön."

Sein heiseres, lüsternes Murmeln drang an dein Ohr und holte dich ein wenig zurück. Auch wenn er es nicht explizit aussprach, wusstest du es. Er war kein Mann großer Worte, doch er liebte dich. Innerlich und äußerlich. Alles an dir. Sein Mund bahnte sich direkt darauf den Weg über deinen Hals. Überbrückte die letzte Distanz. Saugte fest an deinem Fleisch. Die Empfindung vermischte sich mit dem angenehmen Kitzeln seines Kinnbartes zu schierer Überwältigung, weil auch seine Finger niemals stillstanden. Dich weiter folterten und reizten, während dein Körper unter seinen Händen konvulsiv zuckte und sich der Druck in deinem Inneren verdichtete, wie Lava in einem Vulkan, bevor er ausbrach und die Naturgewalt alles andere hinwegfegte. Es war kühl und trotzdem verglühtest du, als seine raue Zunge sich ihren Weg über deinen Kehlkopf hinab zu deinem Schlüsselbein und weiter zu deiner Brust hinunter suchte. Leckte. Tiefer und tiefer wanderte. Unaufhaltsam. Ungebändigt. Wild.

Bis Trafalgar Laws Lippen sich schließlich hart auf dein wild schlagendes Herz legten. Der brutale Kuss an dem offengelegten Organ, ließ dir den Atmen stocken und trieb dich endgültig über die Klippe.

Der Chirurg des Todes und du.

Vereint in den Freunden der Vivisektion.


End file.
